I'M SORRY GOODBYE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: /Aku akan melepaskan semuanya. Aku akan merelakan semuanya. Asalkan dia bahagia, asalkan dia tetap bersamaku, hingga waktuku akhirnya terhenti./I'm sorry … Goodbye …/Mind to RnR?/


**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE **

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**- Uchiha Sasuke**

**- Uchiha Sai**

**- Hinata Hyuuga**

**- Haruno Sakura**

**GENRE : Love Story, Tragedy, Comfort/Hurt, Family**

**RATED : T possible M**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto, terinspirasi dari sebuah drama korea berjudul "I'm Sorry, I Love You"**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, and many others**

**SUMMARY : **

**/Aku akan melepaskan semuanya. Aku akan merelakan semuanya. Asalkan dia bahagia, asalkan dia tetap bersamaku, hingga waktuku akhirnya terhenti./I'm sorry … Goodbye …/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(-1-)**

_**New York, January 2014 **_

Malam itu kota New York terlihat ramai, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Berbagai Pub masih penuh oleh anak muda yang sedang menghabiskan malam dengan mabuk-mabukan, berdisko, serta bersenang-senang bersama pasangan mereka. Sex party atau narkoba, sudah menjadi kebiasaan umum yang sering dilakukan oleh anak sesusia mereka, yang berkisar antara 17-22 tahunan.

Kehidupan disana memang terbilang bebas. Entah kemana para orangtua mereka, sehingga kehidupan liar seperti itu telah menjadi bagian dari diri anak-anak muda yang merupakan cikal bakal penerus bangsa nantinya. Jika kita tak pintar memilah serta memilih pergaulan, maka tak ayal kita pun akan terjerumus dalam kehidupan New York—sex, narkoba, pergaulan bebas yang akan menghancurkan masa depan.

Lampu kerlap-kerlip menghiasi sepanjang jalan. Seorang lelaki berambut acak-acakan dengan penampilan seperti seorang preman (Memakai anting di bibir, hidung, dan telinga. Terdapat sebuah tato bergambar aneh di leher jenjangnya) berjalan sempoyongan dengan sebuah botol minuman keras di tangan, meneguknya beberapa kali. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan botol itu, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Hiks … Sudah habis. Hiks …" Ujarnya sesenggukan. Langkahnya kian tak beraturan, pandangan mulai terasa buram.

"Aku hiks … merasa hiks … gelap hiks …" Akhirnya dia ambruk—berada dalam sebuah gang sempit yang sangat sepi.

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**CUTT**

Teriak sutradara mengakhiri adegan syutingnya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terimakasih, kalian sudah bekerja keras." Ujarnya sembari menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hinata …" Panggil seorang gadis berambut pink, bernama _**Haruno Sakura**_. Artis sekaligus penyanyi yang karirnya sedang naik daun saat ini.

"Iya?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang segera menghampiri.

"Datanglah ke kamar hotelku jam 10. Kita minum bersama ya."

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Seorang Lelaki berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

_**Uchiha Sai**_. Aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang sama terkenalnya seperti Sakura. Bahkan kini mereka sedang berada dalam project film yang sama, beradu acting menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Tentu saja boleh." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam." Dia berjalan pergi.

"Hinata, ayo kembali ke kamar. Aku sangat lelah. Ingin berendam air panas." Sai menuntun tangan mungil gadis berambut indigo, bernama _**Uchiha Hinata**_. Dia merupakan adik Sai, sekaligus asisten pribadinya.

Usia mereka tak terpaut terlalu jauh. Kini Sai berusia 24 tahun, sedangkan Hinata berusia 23 tahun. Mereka merupakan lulusan dari _**"Acting**_ _**School"**_ di Amerika dengan prestasi yang gemilang dan membanggakan. Angka kelulusan yang didapat sangat tinggi, bahkan mereka dinobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik di sekolah itu.

Bakat acting yang mereka miliki adalah turunan dari Sang Ibu, yang merupakan seorang artis senior dengan kemampuan acting luar biasa. Banyak penghargaan yang telah dia dapat, namun kini karena usianya sudah tak lagi mendukung untuk terus bekerja di dunia entertainment, maka dia memutuskan untuk pensiun dan memfokuskan diri dalam bidang baru yang belum lama digelutinya—bidang seni lukis.

_**Buah jatuh memang tak akan jauh dari pohonnya**_.

Itulah pepatah singkat yang menggambarkan Sai. Kesuksesan yang diraihnya membuktikan bahwa dia memang anak dari seorang _**Uchiha Mikoto**_, wanita multitalent yang menjadi sejarah tersendiri di dalam dunia seni peran. Namun tidak dengan Hinata. Gadis itu sedikitpun tak berminat menjadi seorang artis, yang dia inginkan hanya tetap berada disamping Sai yaitu dengan menjadi asisten pribadinya.

Perihal masuknya dia ke Acting School, itupun karena dia ingin selalu berada dekat dengan kakaknya. Maklumlah, sejak kecil mereka memang selalu bersama-sama. Jadi kemanapun Sai pergi disana pasti ada Hinata, begitupun sebaliknya.

Bahkan Hinata tak akan bisa tidur jika tak ada Sai disampingnya. Dia harus merasakan pelukan dari kakaknya terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu dia akan terlelap. Ck, aneh bukan? Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Ketika usia mereka mulai beranjak dewasa—17 tahun, Hinata mulai bisa lepas dari Sai. Namun tidak sepenuhnya. Mereka hanya berpisah kamar saja. Dan satu lagi, mereka tidak lagi mandi bersama—seperti ketika mereka masih kecil. Bayangkan saja jika mereka masih tetap melakukannya? Oh tidak … Jangan pernah membayangkan hal itu.

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**:: Sai Apartment ::**

"Hinata, kemarilah!" Panggil Sai dengan suara lembutnya, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menonton tv.

"Iya." Gadis itu segera berlari menuju tempat dimana kakaknya berada—kamar mandi.

Wajahnya merona ketika melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Padahal pemandangan itu sudah seringkali dia lihat, bahkan sejak kecil mereka sering mandi bersama dan melihat tubuh polos masing-masing. Namun kali ini berbeda. Mereka sudah beranjak dewasa. Dulu dan kini sangatlah jauh berbeda. Ya, itu yang Hinata rasakan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap berdiri disana? Kemarilah!" Sai melambaikan tangan—menyuruhnya mendekat.

Mendengar ucapan Sai, lamunan yang sempat melintas di kepala Hinata seketika lenyap. Wajahnya semakin merona, terasa panas. Jantung berpacu cepat seakan sedang terjadi pertandingan maraton di dalam dadanya. Dia mendekat perlahan—ragu dan gemetar.

"A-ada apa, Kak?" Tanya Hinata sedikit tergagap. Bagaimana tidak? Kini dia sedang melihat seorang Lelaki sedang bertelanjang—polos tanpa pakaian. Meski hanya bagian atasnya saja yang terlihat, karena setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutupi oleh busa-busa air sabun yang ada di dalam bathtub.

"Temani aku ngobrol! Bosan sendirian disini."

"E-eh? Memangnya Kakak mau sampai kapan berada disini? Jangan lama-lama! Nanti masuk angin." Ujar Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Aku masih ingin disini, menenangkan pikiranku." Sai memejamkan matanya.

"A-apa Kakak sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung."

"Bingung? Kenapa?" Hinata duduk disisi bathtub—memandang kakaknya yang terlihat menyimpan beban.

"Menurutmu…" Sai menghentikan ucapannya—membuka mata, menatap manik lavender Hinata dalam. "Apa Sakura menyukaiku?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Kakak menyukainya?" Hinata menatapnya serius—tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya.

Sai tersenyum. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan kata-kata. Cukup dengan senyuman itu, Hinata telah bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kakaknya memang sedang jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"Kak, aku keluar dulu." Tukas Hinata—melenggang keluar tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Sai yang bertanya kemana dia akan pergi.

Entah mengapa ada perasaan sedikit tidak suka, disaat dia melihat senyuman kakaknya itu. Sebuah senyuman binar kekaguman pada seseorang, tepatnya pada seorang gadis selain dirinya.

"Kenapa dia?" Gumam Sai merasa heran melihat tingkah adiknya yang berbeda.

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**:: Sakura Apartment ::**

"Moshi-moshi." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda menerima telepon yang masuk.

"Maaf Sakura. Sepertinya aku tak jadi datang." Kata seseorang di sebrang telepon sana.

"Lho kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit heran, karena tak biasanya orang itu tidak memenuhi janji yang telah dibuat.

"Ada urusan penting." Jelasnya. "Tapi kakakku pasti datang, jadi kau tak usah khawatir."

"Hm ya sudah kalau begitu. Memang kau mau kemana sih?"

Lama dia tak menjawab.

"Hey Hinata? Kau masih disana kan?" Sakura memastikan bahwa lawan bicaranya masih ada dan telepon belum terputus.

"A-aku ada kencan, Sakura. Sudah dulu ya, bye …" Telepon pun dimatikan tanpa sempat Sakura untuk bertanya lebih lagi.

"Kencan? Hinata berkencan dengan siapa? Ini hal yang jarang sekali terjadi." Sakura tersenyum. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak menekan keyboard di ponselnya—mengetik sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

**To : Sai**

_**Jadi datang ke apartmentku kan?**_

Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendapat balasan.

**From : Sai**

_**Iya. Tentu saja ^_^ Tunggulah, sebentar lagi aku kesana.**_

**To : Sai**

_**Hm, aku tunggu. Sekalian ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.**_

**From : Sai**

_**Baiklah.**_

Sakura menyiapkan sebotol wine dan dua buah gelas cristal diatas meja, dengan beberapa cemilan ringan sebagai pelengkap. Setelah semua siap, dia berjalan menuju pintu ketika terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Kau benar-benar datang cepat." Ujar Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri diluar—membawa seikat bunga mawar di tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Ini untukmu!" Dia memberikan bunga itu.

"Terimakasih, Sai. Mari masuk!" Sakura menerimanya—mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam.

Sai berjalan masuk, duduk di sofa beludru merah dengan santai. "Hinata belum kesini? Aku kira dia sudah ada disini lebih dulu." Ujarnya ketika melihat sekeliling ruangan dan tidak ditemukannya sosok adik yang tengah dicari.

"Hn? Memangnya Hinata tak bilang apa-apa padamu?" Sakura meletakkan bunganya diatas vas kaca yang terukir indah, kemudian ikut bergabung bersama Sai—menuangkan wine ke gelas mereka.

"Tidak. Memang dia mengatakan apa padamu?"

"Tadi dia meneleponku, dia bilang tak jadi datang kesini karena ada urusan." Sakura mengutarakan kembali apa yang Hinata katakan tadi sembari meneguk wine perlahan.

"Urusan apa? Dia tak bilang apa-apa padaku. Tadi dia hanya bilang akan keluar. Aku pikir dia langsung kemari." Kini raut wajah Sai mulai berubah khawatir. Gelas wine di tangannya tak diminum—hanya dipegangi saja. Sepertinya dia sudah kehilangan selera untuk minum.

"Kau tak usah khawatir! Adikmu itu sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja. Ini sudah malam, dan aku tak tahu dia sedang ada dimana sekarang. Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"Calm down!" Sakura mengusap punggung Sai lembut. "Kau jangan terlalu over protective padanya. Kini kau bisa mempercayakan Hinata pada kekasihnya."

Sai mengerutkan dahi—tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sakura. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang ada kencan, makanya dia tak jadi datang kemari."

"A-apaa? Kencan? Dengan siapa?" Beberapa pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Sai.

Terkejut? Jelas dia sangat terkejut. Sebelumnya Hinata belum pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya, apalagi menjalin hubungan khusus. Dan kini Sakura bilang, dia sedang berkencan. Ini sungguh mengejutkan. Adiknya itu tak memberitahukan apapun sebelumnya. Hm, pantas saja sikapnya berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata inilah alasan perubahan sikapnya.

Kini adik kecil dan manisnya itu telah mempunyai kekasih.

"Akupun tak tahu. Dia langsung mematikan teleponnya sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut."

".…" Sai meneguk minumannya sekali tandas. Hatinya merasa kesal. Dia kembali mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan minuman.

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

Gadis itu nampak murung. Wajah cantiknya memancarkan kesedihan juga kekesalan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berjalan—tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Yang jelas, dia hanya ingin menghindar. Menghindari mereka, agar mereka bisa berduaan saja—tanpa kehadiran pihak ketiga yang tak penting seperti dirinya. Kehadirannya di tengah-tengah mereka hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. Dia tahu diri, makanya kini dia terombang-ambing seorang diri disini. Keputusannya melakukan hal ini hanya untuk satu orang—kebahagiaan kakaknya.

Ya, dia melakukan ini agar kakaknya bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada gadis itu. Agar mereka bisa berbicara lewat hati ke hati, hanya berdua—tanpa penganggu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Kakinya mulai merasa lelah. Perutnya mulai terasa keroncongan karena belum terisi sejak tadi. Dan bodohnya … Dia tak membawa dompet, sehingga tak bisa membeli makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Ah aku lapar …" Keluhnya sembari memegangi perut—menengadahkan wajah keatas langit.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

"Ah hujan …" Ujarnya merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit membasahi wajah.

Dia mendengus, berlari kecil menuju sebuah bangunan untuk berteduh disana.

Hujan pun turun semakin lebat. Dia hanya memandang keatas langit hitam itu sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri—merasa kedinginan. Berhubung pakaian yang dikenakan hanya sebuah kaos tipis berlengan pendek dipadu dengan celana jeans selutut. Tak ada jaket, tak ada syal, tak ada topi—yang biasa dia kenakan.

Mungkin karena tadi dia terburu-buru sehingga melupakan semua perlengkapan itu. Dan kini dia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan barang yang penting di apartmentnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang asyik memperhatikannya dengan seringai yang mencurigakan dan menakutkan. Berbahaya … Ini sangatlah berbahaya. Mereka mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dengan langkah tak beraturan seperti orang mabuk. Dan si gadis masih belum menyadari kedatangan mereka karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Hi girl!_" Lelaki berambut perak, bertubuh tinggi besar—menyapa.

Dia terkejut menyadari ada 4 orang lelaki tak dikenal dihadapannya—memandang dengan tatapan seakan hendak memangsa dan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"_What are you doing here?_" Ujar lelaki berambut merah—memiliki tato di dahi, semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

"_So-sorry, I must go now._" Gadis itu mencoba menghindar, berjalan pergi.

"_Why do you go so fast, baby?_" Lelaki berambut blonde mencengkram lengannya agar tak pergi.

"_Get off me!_" Dia berusaha melepaskan diri. Rasa khawatir dan ketakutan mulai melanda.

"_Don't afraid! We will have fun for a while._" Lelaki berambut oranye—dipenuhi tindikan di wajahnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada ketiga temannya.

"Kyaaaa …" Dia berteriak ketika tubuhnya digendong dengan paksa oleh lelaki berambut merah.

"_Get off me! Please … Get off me!_"

Teriakkan serta rontaannya tak didengar. Mereka membawa gadis malang itu ke suatu tempat—dimana mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan tanpa ada siapapun yang akan menganggu.

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

Lelaki yang sejak tadi tak berdaya karena mabuk berat akhirnya mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dia bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan gontai menuju suatu tempat.

Hujan telah berhenti.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Mungkin karena hujan itulah dia bangun dan tersadar.

"_Damn it! I hate rain._" Umpatnya. Dia sangat membenci hujan melebihi siapapun. Pasti ada alasannya bukan? Tentu, dia memiliki kenangan buruk di masa lalu sehingga kini dia menjadi sangat membenci hujan.

Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat 4 lelaki yang tengah asyik mempermainkan seorang gadis di ujung lorong gelap sana. Teriakkan minta tolong dari si gadis begitu keras memekakan telinga, namun dia sama sekali tak peduli. Bahkan dia berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja.

"_You wanna join with us?_" Ajak lelaki berambut blonde—bernama _**Deidara**_. Dia tengah memegangi kedua tangan si gadis, sedangkan si rambut merah—bernama _**Gaara**_ tengah menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

"Tch." Lelaki itu hanya berdecih, tak memperdulikan ucapan Deidara.

"_Please … Help me! Anyone please help me …_" Si gadis kembali berteriak sembari terisak—berharap orang itu akan menolong. Wajahnya basah bersimbah air mata, pucat karena ketakutan.

"SHUT UP!"

**PLAAKK**

Gaara menampar pipinya—merasa kesal karena gadis itu tak berhenti meronta sehingga dia kesulitan untuk mencumbunya.

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti mendengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Dia berbalik—berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Lelaki berambut oranye—bernama _**Pein**_ terlihat santai, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menikmati pertunjukkan yang tersaji de depan matanya bersama _**Hidan**_—lelaki berambut perak yang terlihat tak sabar ingin segera bergabung bersama kedua temannya. Namun dia harus bersabar, sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Setelah mereka selesai, barulah giliran dia dan Pein untuk bermain-main.

"_Hiks … Hiks … Please help me!_" Tatapan si gadis tertuju pada lelaki berwajah dingin yang sejak tadi bersikap tak peduli—dengan tatapan begitu memohon dan menyedihkan.

Gaara mencium serta melumati bibir tipisnya penuh nafsu sembari meremas-remas dadanya dengan kasar. Kedua tangan besar Gaara mencoba melepaskan kaos yang menghalangi pergerakkan tangannya pada bukit kembar indah nan menggoda milik si gadis. Deidara hanya menelan ludah melihat aksi yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu.

**BRUUKK**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gaara terhempas jauh ke belakang. Seseorang menarik serta mendorongnya agar menjauh dari gadis itu.

Pein masih bersikap acuh seakan tak terjadi apapun di depannya. Sedangkan Hidan dan Deidara terkejut—tak percaya dia akan bersikap begitu pada Gaara.

"_Get away from her! She is mine. Anyone can't touch her, except me._" Ujar Lelaki dingin—bertato di leher. Tatapannya tajam dan menakutkan meskipun kini dia masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"_Tch, fuck you._" Gigi Gaara gemertak—menahan amarah, karena kegiatannya telah diganggu.

"Hey calm down!" Hidan mencoba menenangkan Gaara—menghalanginya agar tak berkelahi.

"_Nick, what's your problem? Is she your girlfriend?_" Tanya Deidara pada lelaki itu.

"_Yeah, she is my girlfriend. So, get off her now! Or you will be regrets._" Ancamnya sungguh-sungguh dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"_Let's go now!_" Ucap Pein berjalan pergi—diikuti oleh ketiga temannya tanpa bantahan. Menjauh dan menghindari masalah dari lelaki itu lebih baik bagi mereka, meski dirasakannya sangat kesal karena kesenangan mereka harus terhenti dan terganggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading minna-san :-)  
**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite this fanfic! **

**I'm so hope it.**

**Lanjut chapter 2?**


End file.
